


Stop the Boat

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW-February Bingo-2015 [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker is sick, it's the why that's a surprise</p><p>1MW: February Bingo: Motions Sickness square</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the Boat

"Parker, you're looking a little green. Are you okay."

"Can we please just get off this boat?" She asked with a moan as a wave rocked the boat. 

"Parker, you jump off buildings how can you have motion sickness?"

"Not the same thing. Eliot please," she wasn't beyond begging and if that was what it took to keep from losing her breakfast off the side of the boat, that was what she was going to do. 

"Fine. We'll pull into this cove here and wait until the waves die down. Then maybe you'll feel better."

"Not going to happen," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Parker?"

"Calm water isn't going to stop me from being sick."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"It's not just motion sickness, okay," she blurted out hoping she didn't have to spell thing out to him.

"Then what is it?"

For as smart and observant as he usually was Eliot could be incredibly dense at times. 

"Parker talk to me."

"I'm pregnant, okay," she blurted out. This was not exactly how she wanted to tell him and as she watched him from under her bangs she watched a. Triad of expressions cross his face from pure shock and disbelief to honest to god affection. And when he stopped the boat and turned to take her into his arms she almost came undone thanks to her damn hormones.

"What can I do?"

She just looked at him, typical Eliot. "Get me off this damn boat."

"Can you hold out a few more minutes and I'll get you to that cove over there."

"Hurry." 

"Yes Ma'am."

She smiled. For the first time since she found out she was pregnant she knew everything would be okay.


End file.
